One Year Later: The Story Behind Chain of Memories
by Cadivus
Summary: Takes place one year after my other story "Perspective". What happened during Chain of Memories? And why don't Larxene and Marluxia act like a couple in CoM? Larxene's PoV. Rated T to be safe for language. MarLarx, hinted AkuRoku in some chapters.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters from it. All credit goes to Square Enix. I only own the plotline. Enjoy~

* * *

.:Chapter One:.

Let's just get one thing straight.

We'd been together for almost a year.

It was a regular day in the ever-so-dull Castle That Never Was. Or at least, it seemed like it until _it _happened.

The Superior called for a meeting in Where Nothing Gathers, also known to some people (the idiots of the Castle) as the "Round Room". In front of the _whole _Organization, Xemnas announced that he was sending some of us away to the other castle, Castle Oblivion. He placed Marluxia in charge of the operation, and placed me as second in command. Just when I thought it would just be the two of us, Superior requested that we make a list of people who we wish to take with us to C.O. We nodded in comprehension, and with that we headed for the Grey Area.

After a few minutes, we reached our destination. Marly sat on the couch, and I sat with him. We cuddled for a while before he finally cleared his throat, causing me to automatically look up at him and into his captivating, deep-blue eyes.

"What is it Marly?" I asked, still slightly distracted by his beauty. He looked back at me, and gave me a breath-taking smile.

"Larxene, we need to think about our comrades at Castle Oblivion." He said. "And about the _other_ plan." He winked at me and I giggled slightly. '_Taking over this dump_,' I reminded myself.

I lowered my voice to barely more than a whisper. "Well, what are we going to do?" I asked. "We can't really take over with people there, and Superior will _not_ let us stay there alone." I continued staring into his eyes, and he kept looking into mine, as in a silent way of saying "Don't worry about it." He knew how much I loved it when he did that.

"Well, I personally want at least three of the founders; all of them in the basement floors." He explained. "What are your thoughts?" I nodded in approval. He also wanted us to be alone.

"Which of the founders did you have in mind?" I asked. "Personally, I want Vexen in the basement. Who knows, he may actually prove useful...for once."

"I agree. IV should be in the basement, that way he can have the freedom to perform his experiments down there without us having to trouble ourselves with monitoring him." He said. "In addition to him, I believe V and VI should join us." I stared at him in shock, my jaw dropped.

"Zexion!" I said, astounded. I realized how loudly I said it and looked around to make sure no one is around. Fortunately the room is empty aside from the two of us. Just in case anyone did walk in, I lowered my voice again. "Why the hell would you have _him_ come with us? That emo's too close to Xemnas." I snarled.

"Larxene, while that may be true, he will remain in the basement. I will make sure of it. And as long as VI remains down there, Lexaeus will as well. He wouldn't dare to come into the upper floors without the one member in the Organization that he actually trusts." Marluxia explained. "Also, I predict that Vexen's experiment will once again backfire on him. You realise what an advantage this will be, don't you?" I beamed at him.

"You mean...Vexen's own creation will rid us of the three of them and save us the trouble, right?" I giggled a little more. "You are far too smart for me. You probably already realised that if Vexen can't accidently kill himself, then that brat Sora will kill him for us didn't you? How could I ever compare to someone with such a sinisterly brilliant mind such as-" he pressed a finger to my lips to silence me. He then smiled and spoke.

"Larxene," he sighed, "You speak far too much." He said, replacing his finger with his lips. He kissed me deeply and I felt my face burn up. No doubt it was an extra 20 shades redder than it should have been. I kissed back and I cuddled with him some more. I closed my eyes, and happily imagined the possibility of our plan succeeding. I made a smile and quickly drifted off to sleep. The last thing I felt before I slipped from reality is his hand gently stroking my hair; the strokes getting lighter and lighter until finally I felt nothing.

Yet even as I slept, one question still remained on my mind.

_How can I feel this way if I don't have a heart to feel anything with?_

* * *

**Author's Note: This one's more in character, and they leave for C.O in a couple chapters. And no, I don't hate Zexy! I think he's just adorable! Anywho~ Please review, and I'll give you a Zexion plushie :D**


End file.
